Timeless
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Yayoi once was a normal girl, until the incident. Now she finds herself stuck in this hell hole facility. While there she encounters a face that been seen almost once a month. With a fateful encounter, she finds herself speaking with the devil himself. Maybe, just maybe, things might go her way or is it?
1. Prologue

**Hi ya! Yup, I'm back and to let people know, I'm writing the next chapter to Red Kiss and it'll be posted in a few days. I wanted to write a story about my favorite paring in Air Gear, Yayoi and Agito. In this story I wanted Yayoi to have a different personality like Agito. That way they can really connect to each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It's safe to say that back before any of this monumentally awful crap happened, I was normal, if even painfully so. Pretty, well not too my own horn, but, yeah. A considerable-grade-point average, and not-so-shiny home life that'd be great for a sob story. But nothing that'd ever elicit anything more than an emergency dial up to the ACS or a trip to the ER with a severely medicare excuse as to why I've got four broken fingers and a mysterious hand-shaped bruise on the underside of my breast._

_I was your everyday average sixteen-year-old. Or at least that's what I thought._

* * *

**So yeah, That's the prologue. I know its short but I wanted to start out with a journal entry. Anyway Please Review and tell what'cha think. Shadow over and out :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yelo, I'm trying to update all my stories so please wait a little longer. Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

Ms. Esther's foster home was a deadly sight, inside and out, and rainy september nights were hardly an exception. I lay under the heaviness of the duvet, desperate for sleep, but fully aware of a sloppy wetness dripping through the ceiling, down and a horse voice moaning my name:

"Yes, baby, on GOD, Yayoi...mmm...Yay...Ooooh, Yes! Don't stop Yay, oh, yeah..."

_Goddamn!_ you'd think after spending nearly ever day of the week in 's bedroom growling, moaning, and cursing like a beaten dog or a dog beating off, that he'd be satisfied. See, Ms. Esther's got a few 'side jobs' to 'help' with the mortgage, and that, in case you're too dense to realize is code for 'Pricey Fucks courtesy Of Fourty-Year-Old- Cougar'.

But, if I remember correctly, her 'clients' have always had a bit more in mind than helping to pay the monthly. It started the day after I turned thirteen. One of Ms. Esther's _special_ clients had come an hour early, no doubt hoping to get a fifty-percent-off sale, and had all but screwed me fully with his eyes when Esther'd finally made an appearance. I was thrilled to finally have an excuse to leave without looking childish. He, however, left almost immediately after with a raging hard on and a wicked hunger in his eyes. Yes, he had been the first, but, unfortunately not the last.

Over the last three years, a give or take a week, those_ special_ clients have doubled. But I've always wondered if I were to blame. Not that Ms. Esther wasn't pretty, and only they know if she's really good in bed or not. I assume so, they always end up coming back. It's the way they looked at me, never aware of the spiteful glares Esther would throw at me over their shoulders, not caring.

"Yayoi, honey," a shiver rolled through me as I felt an enormous hand spider its way up my leg, clamping down hard at my thigh, pushing away any thoughts of escape."I want to see your face, don't you want to see mine? Com'on look at me. You don't have to be afraid."

The rest of it was a blur, up to the part where I heard the voice. It was sweet but cold, and it kept whispering_ 'Kill Them'_. It wasn't until I felt a hand reaching down and tugging the hemline of my shorts when I let go. I gave in to the voice, I let it take control, while I slept. Away from the danger and secured in a ball, protected. Time seem to go slow and little by little I could taste a bitter,yet sweet, taste in my mouth. That seem to pull me back to reality but when I opened my eyes, I found out what that taste was. Blood.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? It was part of the incident that happened. You'll find out about Yayoi parents later on in the story, and yes I added a few characters in. Just to be clear This was only a flash back to the day the incident happened. So review and tell me what you think.**

**Shadow over and out :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yelo! I don't have much to say, so Enjoy!**

* * *

_One day the world will come to its end._

I watched my blood run down my arm, twist itself down my fingertips, and drip with a sad smile. What made me do it? What made me this way? What happened to the sweet innocent girl who use to go to high school, had a sappy life, and try to enjoy what she had?

**_She died when that fucker tried to take her away_**

It was her. That voice again. She keeps saying stuff, making me feel things I don't want to feel. Making me remember things I don't want to remember. Why? why was she doing this to me?

**_Because you have to understand. Me and you are one. You want to feel those things, you want to remember the only fun you had in years._**

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the images she sent to me. I wanted so badly to get rid of her, so badly to get rid of the bitter taste that comes with the images. But I am never strong enough. I backed my way to the corner of my room, the only light it had was coming through a small window, a cot for a bed, and a desk. Its wasnt bad but I wish I wasn't here.

**_To late for that_**

I bit my lip, squeezing my arms and hiding my face. My brown hair swept over me like a shell, almost protecting me from the eyes of darkness.

_Please, go way_

I felt my head becoming a little clear, and my body becoming relax. She was gone, for now. I find it strange when She comes talking non stop about the things I don't want to hear, and then when I ask her to leave, she leave. I don't know where she goes, and I don't care, as long as I don't see and feel what she wants me to see and feel, then I'm fine.

"Get up you useless worms!" a sudden voice boom on the outside of my door.

"We don't want to get her angry now do we" a voice said giggling. I looked across the room to see my roommate. She took the side where little light comes from and stayed away from me when I'm being bothered by **Her**. I don't know how she knows, she told me once she saw how my face looked, saw how my body reacted, and stayed away from me.

"Come on Yayoi" she said opening the door. I smiled a little and slowly got up, not sure how I found my way to my bed last night. I shield my eyes from the sudden light and looked at my roommate, Magan. She was too skinny, sweet, and dangerous. Her red curls made her green orbs sparkle with in the darkness of this facility. She was the only friend I made so far and the only person who seem to understand me, at least a little bit, but that was good enough for me. I came to accept there was no one out there that knew what I went through, what I go through, and I had to live with that.

"You better get yourself together Yay, she's coming" Magan whispered. I bit my lip, afraid of what would happen if she was to stop before us.

"Oh, Nakayama"

Fear began to steep into me as I nervously trailed my eyes to the huge woman in front of me. She was called Iron Man.

**_Don't be afraid, she can't hurt you_**

She was back, but this time instead of wishing her to go away, I took comfort in her words. Knowing I'm not alone, even if no one else hears or see her.

A wicked grin appeared on Iron Man face, and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I knew what was going to happen next. She brung her knee up and kneed me. I gasp falling to the floor and coughed. Beside me I heard Magan gasp and then there were silence.

"You both are dismiss. Go to breakfast." Iron Man said walking away. I clenched my stomach area not crying out in pain because... for some reason...it didn't hurt. I felt myself liking the pain, liking the way she made me fall.

**_Nothing can hurt us_**

It was all her doing. She did this to me, making me painless, only feeling excited about being in pain. I hated this!

"My gosh, Are you ok Yayoi?" Magan said lifting my arm. I looked at her, giving her a small smile and nodded. She looked at me for a few seconds and smiled.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast"

* * *

**And cut! so how did you guys enjoy it? review and tell me what you think shadow over and out :)**


End file.
